Centre of Attention
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie and Jackie go to the cinemas to watch Ghost.


**AUTHORS NOTE: My parents. You look at them and think damn, you're dull. Well my dad told me how he proposed to my mum and I decided that I was going to turn that into a fanfiction and why not for our favourite pairing? I love you dad for the inspiration and do think my mum is a lucky woman 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing not even the storyline, that technically belongs to my dad.**

*******

**[Centre of Attention]**

*******

"Jacks, do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?" Robbie asked as he handed her coat and she spied him suspiciously. Whenever Robbie asked her to the cinemas it meant that he had already bought the tickets and the hot chick that he had asked to accompany him had bailed. She went to complain when he continued, "It's just that they're re-showing Ghost starring Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore." He explained and Jackie smiled.

You might not have known it to look at him but Robbie had a real passion for movies and he loved going to the cinema when they were showing old classics. She smiled as she pulled on her coat. "Don't you have a hot chick going with you?" She teased and wasn't surprised when he pulled her into the kitchen, his mouth attaching onto hers and smiled.

"I will do if she agrees." He challenged and she laughed as she shook her head. Their secret romance had been even harder to keep a romance as the days had turned into weeks and then can you imagine trying to keep it secret when the weeks turned into months? It always seemed as if Robbie was desparate to lock her away and kiss her so that she was an inch from her death.

"What if I don't like the film?"

"If you tell me that, I'll know you're lying because it's a classic film!" He commented pulling on her hair lightly before tilting her chin so that he could kiss her again. He had been longing to do that all day and now he had her to himself, unless someone decided they wanted to tidy up and bring the used mugs into the kitchen.

She laughed, "Okay. I would be lying and besides Patrick Swayze covered in wet clay..." she fanned her face dramatically to show Robbie exactly what she thought of that scene and he laughed before poking her in the side, his lips taking hold of hers and wasn't surprised when her laughter died as she wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could be pulled closer to him. When the kiss ended so that they could breathe, she nodded. "I'll come to see the movie with you."

"Great. I'll pick you up." He said and she looked at him.

"Are you not leaving here now?"

"What?" He paused for a moment as he moved towards his phone at his desk before shaking his head. "I have some last minute pieces of paperwork to work on but don't worry. I'll be there on time because it's not as if I'd want to miss watching Ghost on the big screen." She reached into the nearest pencil pot to her and threw one at his head, "or spending time with my wonderful girlfriend." He automatically corrected and she smiled before leaving the office, her head shaking with amusement as she thought of how she could be the only woman in the world that dated a man who was actually asking her to go see a chick flick.

*******

He wolf whistled at her appearance that night as she opened her door to him. She just shook her head because she'd decided that comfortable won and had gone for a pair of tight jeans, a green babydoll top with one of his black mandigans that she'd stolen at the weekend and a pair of silver pumps. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so young and free." He commented thinking of all the nights that he had stripped her free from her shapeless work suits.

"Should I take that to offence?"

"Let's just say that I'm looking forward to bringing you home, Miss Reid." He commented dryly as he pulled her close so that he could kiss her. She eventually broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"What makes you think you'll be getting some tonight?"

"Oh honey, I know what power I have over you." He drawled lacing his fingers through her once she locked her door and lead her down the stairs. "Besides, could you really say no to this face?" He shot her the puppy dog eyes and she laughed as she looked at him.

"You're too cute for words." She teased pressing a kiss to his lips before climbing into the car.

*******

She couldn't help but laugh at his excitement as he bustled through the empty cinema. In his arms he held a large box of popcorn, one large pepsi with two straws and a big packet of peanut M&M's. Jackie had come to the conclusion that he hadn't been to the cinema in a while and she decided that it was just too cute.

She sat down next to him and reached for a few clusters of popcorn before smiling at him. "So is Demi Moore your idea of a sex goddess?"

"No. She's not cold enough." He commented back. "I like my women to be sassy female detectives that don't know really show their feelings but yet she still melts when I gather her into my arms and when I start..." she shoved a piece of popcorn in his mouth and rolled her eyes before smiling.

"It's a good thing I love you." She responded in a mock cold tone of voice and he shuddered with pleasure before turning to look at her.

"Just keep that in mind." She looked at him in confusion but couldn't ask any questions because the movie started.

*******

It was the scene with the clay and Jackie could tell that everyone was drawing their breath waiting for that moment when you saw the sexiest god on the planet... She felt Robbie shuffle beside her and heard him curse as he knocked over the popcorn, half of it landing in her lap. "What the hell..." She turned to the side to ask and saw him down on one knee, the film still proceeding but a light had flickered onto Robbie's face.

"Jacqueline Reid, will you marry me?" He asked and she found her jaw dropping as he opened a small jewellery box, a beautiful glistening ring nestled in the velvet. She didn't know what to say and she felt her cheeks burning because she knew everyone's eyes were on hers. She started to laugh through her happy tears as she nodded her head.

"Of course I'll marry you, you stupid idiot." She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips finding his and she wasn't surprised when the auditorium started to cheer. She nestled her face in his neck and he chuckled, winking at his friend in the box so that he would turn off the light. "I don't see why you'd do it like that though..." She mumbled but the smile showed that she didn't mind too much.

He slipped the ring onto her finger, his hand curving around his cheek as he smiled. "I just wanted to show you that you'll always be centre of attention in my world." He whispered carefully, his lips finding hers.

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hands up who thinks my dad is a soppy idiot? I agree but it does make you want to give him a big hug at the same time.**


End file.
